Proposal
by yeilou
Summary: Squalo wakes up and he doesn't find his woman next to him. See what's going to happen. Squalo x OC


Proposal (Squalo one-shot) KHR

Name: Kristallin Vendez

Age: a few hundred years but you look like you're 23

Specie: half water demon half witch

Autumn….cold. It was a huge storm outside. You were reading a book sitting on a couch in the Varia castle. The fire was emanating so much heat that you didn't need anything more than the male shirt you were wearing. It was almost 2.30 AM. A thunder was heard throughout the let the book rest in your lap while you looked outside the window at the storm.

You: 'Let the rain come down and wash away my tears..' you were sing whispering (you were singing but in a whisper).

Closing you eyes you move a strand of hair ,that fell into your face ,behind your ear.

'Let it feel my soul … ' you close the book while crossing your slender legs '… and drown my fears… ' you close your eyes and listen to the storm outside….

You:' How long are you going to stand in the shadows, il mio squalo bello?'

Squalo:'How long are you going to fucking look out the window? What the hell are you looking at?'

You:' …tempest..' you reply in a whisper.

Squalo:' The storm? You're looking at the fucking storm at … 2.30 in the morning?' he asks after looking at the clock that was on the fireplace. 'Why?'

You:' Because I love the storm. Why are you up?' You ask while turning your gaze to him observing that he was only wearing a pair of black satin pants.

Squalo:' I'll tell you why I'm up….it's because MY fucking WOMAN isn't in bed besides me. She's in the living room looking at a fucking storm!' he screams making his way towards the couch.

You:' Your woman?' you say while raising an eyebrow. 'And since when am I your woman? I don't see a ring on my finger nor a mate mark on myself.' You tell him looking at the fire pouting a little.

Squalo looks at you and sees your facial expression.

Squalo:' Is this the reason why you're up and reading…' he takes the book from your lap '… War and Peace?' then he throws it over his shoulder. 'Are you fucking stupid?' he asks while bringing you in his arms.

You: 'Maybe I am seeing who I chose to be my man.' You tell him still not looking at me.

He raises an eyebrow and then he gets up with you in his arms bride style.

You:'Squalo? What are you doing?'

Squalo:' Shut up.' He tells you then he leaves the living room heading towards his chamber.

You start to play with his hair on the way to his bedroom. You just love his hair. It's so long and silkier than arrives at his bedroom, kicks the door open , bring you inside then he closes the door with his throws you onto the bed , an 'ow' from you is heard, the he goes to his closed and he begins looking through it.

You:' what are you looking for?' you ask while rubbing your back. 'That hurt, you know…'Squalo is quiet.

You:'Squalo?'

Squalo:' Can you shut up for a mom' AHA, found it!' he takes something in his hand and than he comes and sits next to you on the bed.

You tilt your head while looking at opens his artificial hand and in it you see a little blue box. You stare at it wide eyed while squalo opens the box and takes a beautiful ring out with a big oval sapphire rock on it grabs your hand and puts the ring on your ring finger. He then gets in bed and puts the cover over himself.

Squalo:'Now get in bed and sleep, troublesome woman.'

You:'What the….I mean…. Is that….Squalo!'

Squalo:'what?'

You: 'Did you just …proposed?'

Squalo:'Don't be stupid. I just marked you as mine, so now whipe that stupid smile of your face and sleep, damit!' he says as he tugs on your arm hard.

You 'fly' and land on his chest with an 'ouf'.Your smile turns into a soft laugh. You take Squlo's face in your arms and place soft kisses on his face. He looks at you annoyed and grabs your smirk and then lick his lips kissing kisses you back brutally and grabs your hips while humping into moan and brake the kiss.

You:'You marked me as yours…now it's my turn.;' you whisper in his ear while licking his ear just smirks and then he puts his hands behind his head .

Squalo:'Bring it!'


End file.
